custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lhikan (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Lhikan is a Turaga of Fire the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was the leader of the Toa Mangai and created the Toa Metru after defeating Teridax. He then created the Turaga Council and was it's leader. History Early Life Lhikan started her life as Ta-matoran on Seperus Magna, where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After helping create it he later moved into the Great Spirit Robot. Lhikan became a craftsman and was rescued by Toa Dume around 17,500 years ago. Around 7,500 years ago Toa Dume selected Lhikan and five other matoran to become Toa as Dume became a Turaga. Life as a Toa Five years later Lhikan guarded the Makoki Stone. When the fortress was under attack Lhikan's team leader ordered him to get the stone out of their and tell others what had happened there. However, the Makoki Stone was stolen and Lhikan was the sole survivor. The Toa of Fire then vowed to never run away from anything ever again. Toa Mangai Beginnings Turaga Dume assembled the Toa mangai when his life was threatened by Dark Hunters. The Toa Mangai also assembled to fight the Kanohi Dragon. The Team consisted of eleven members Lhikan, Naho, Kotah, Nidhiki, Tuyet, Marn, Kuilio, Juhani, and Matara and Kanae. Lhikan was assigned the team's leader as Naho was assigned as deputy. Tuyet's Betrayal While most of the Toa Mangai were away on missions except for Lhikan, Nidhiki, and Tuyet. Dark hunters snuck into Metru-nui in search of the nui stone. After Tuyet learned the Dark Hunters were after her Nui-Stone she murdered multiple matoran and blamed it on the Dark Hunters. Nidhiki and Lhikan eventually captured the dark hunters and when the murders continued the two toa confronted their sister. After a battle between the the three toa, lhikan shattering the nui-stone with parts of it imbedding in Tuyet's armour. She was later thrown in prison in the coliseum and teleported to the pit by Botar. Toa-Dark Hunter War After turaga Dume denied The Shadowed One access to create a Dark Hunter base in Metru-Nui launched many attacks to take control of the city. Naho had snuck past enemy lines to gather reinforcements for the war. During This time Nidhiki made a deal with Lariska to lead the Toa into an ambush at the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Learning of Nidhiki's defection and of the ambush, Lhikan gathered a counter ambush of over 300 toa that Naho had gathered. So when Nidhiki lead the Lhikan and the other toa Mangai into the trap. Naho sprung the counter ambush and outnumbered the dark Hunters. Lhikan compromised that the Dark Hunters were able to leave Metru-Nui if they with Nidhiki with them. this ended the Toa- Dark Hunter War. Toa Hagah's Arrival Naho, Kotah, six other Toa Mangai, and the chronicler Kodan were sent on a mission my Makuta Teridax posing as Turaga Dume outside of Metru-Nui. When they arrived outside the city they saw the Toa Hagah fighting the dark hunter known as "Eliminator." The Toa Mangai assisted their fellow toa in the fight. "Eliminator" was able to kill Norik before being overwhelmed and retreated back into the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax, Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Lhikan becoming a turaga, Naho was promoted to the leader of the Toa Mangai as Kotah was promoted to deputy. The newly formed Toa Metru found the Great Kanoka Disks and defeated Morbuzakh. Shortly after Toa Ahkmou disappeared for a week only to reappear as a shadow toa and upload a virus to the vahki and injured the robot's engineer Nuparu. The Avohkii Around the time of Ahkmou's betrayal Takua was approached by Turaga Lhikan and was given the Avohkii. Lhikan told Takua that the Great Spirit destined him to wear it. Takua put on the Kanohi and became Takanuva. what no one know is that Lhikan was told by a member of the Order of Mata-Nui and was told Takua was to wear the kanohi. Takanuva joined the Toa Metru and filled the void that Ahkmou had left. He along with the other toa Metru were trained by Toa Naho and other Toa Mangai. Toa Rhodie Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. The new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. Turaga Lhikan and Turaga Rhodie then created the Turaga Council. Toa Hagah Return A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui, With the Turaga Council's Permission, by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Toa Mangai joined Toa Orde's party with many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Metru, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui When all the Toa Teams left for karda-nui Toa Takanuva stayed behind to guard the city. Arriving Back at Metru-Nui Due to Kotah being the only member of his team to return home he joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother. Around this time a mercenary know as Zepharious assassinated Toa Kotah in Ga-Metru. Lhikan and Rhodie were deeply saddened by the passing of their former teammate. Attack at the Coliseum During a normal day a makuta know as Daraxian attacked the Coliseum with a squad of rahkshi. The Makuta was able to kill Toa Haylex and used his shadow hand to kill Toa Ehrye. When the mercenary known as Zepharious arrived he shot at the hulking makua. Distracted by the new arrival Toa Iruini pierced the Makuta in the chest, which gave enough time for Toa Tehutti to decapitate the Makuta. Toa Nuhrii then used his fire to destroy the Makuta's antidermis. Zepharious then surrendered himself to the Toa to pay for his crimes. Due to the fight Iruini was badly Injured and decided to give out four toa stones to a Fe-Matoran Pez, a Vo-matoran Rahni, a Su-Matoran Clancer and a Le-matoran Kongu. The four matoran were summoned to the great temple and became the newest member of the Toa Metru. Iruini was Transformed into a turaga and joined the Turaga Council Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Pouks was grateful for Zepharius' intervention and just like Iruini wanted leniency for the former Mercenary just like his brother Iruini. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Due to their efforts in defeating Makuta Daraxian Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa Armor. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Abilities and Traits Lhikan was very patient, an good tactician and leader. Lhikan is very brave but does not like to speak about his past. Lhikan is also very protective of the matoran and always had set aside time to resolve disputed between others. As a matoran Lhikan had a miniscule amount of control over fire and like other ta-matoran he had a great resistance to heat. As a Toa of Fire Lhikan could create, control, and absorb fire. Upon becoming a Turaga Lhikan's elemental powers were greatly reduced. Appearances The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet (First Appearance) Eternal Wounds The Last Battle of Po-Metru Trivia * 117Jaller has assistance form Biosector.com while writing this article. * The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet is canon to the Misplaced Alternate Universe. Category:User:117Jaller Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Turaga Category:Turaga Council Category:Toa Mangai Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire